Red Faction : Uprising
by TrustedSignet
Summary: Jon, Jason and Green are hardened Red Faction fighters. But when they're cut off from HQ, they're left with little hope. All that changes when they find some unusual allies and a way to end the war...


Red Faction : Uprising  
By TrustedSignet

---Prologue--- "Better red than dead"

29th September, 2052  
0430 hours, EDF Base "Honalulu"

"This place is a joke," Green whispered, a mocking tone coating his voice "why did they call it Honalulu? I've been there. It's gorgeous," he looked at the place laid infront of his eyes with disbelief "this place, it's a shit heap". Though Jon didn't like Green using expletives so freely, he had to agree with the assessment the youngster made. It was called Honalulu, but that was where any similarities to the Earth paradise ended. The base laid before him was a mess. Cars & trucks lay strewn across the place, some still on fire, others missing parts where marauders had been scavenging. Buildings were crumpled along the ground, layed out in large jigsaw puzzles & the air smelt like rotten eggs and acid, if that smell was possible to even be made. And all across the sandy floor lay bodies. All lifeless, devoid of a pulse. Jon looked at the camp thoughtfully.

"How many casualties Jason?" Jon whispered to the comrade on his other side.  
Jason replied "Hard to tell," he scanned the wrecked camp with his binoculars, "forty, maybe fifty dead. At least a quarter are civilians." That last statement caused Jon to go into a fowl mood. _EDF being heavy handed as per usual. Typical. _"Right. So, what do we want to do lads?" Technically, Jon shouldn't be asking them. He was their commander, and so he made the decisions. But unlike others, he liked to have input from the whole unit, in case one has a particularly bright idea. "None sir." Jason said. He was the quiet one, the loner in the group. Jon expected as much, after what he'd been through. His parents were killed in a raid by the EDF a couple of years ago, caught by some stray bullets. 'A tragic loss' the EDF spokesman had called it. Not that he meant it, or that the EDF meant it. Jason had curled up into a ball in his mind, not letting anyone in. Jon couldn't blame him.

"I might have an idea Jon". Jon liked feedback, but Greens normal feed back would be "Lets blow shit up!" or "How about we just shoot the fuckers?". Jon wouldn't of had him in his unit, but for the fact he was an absolute master of explosives. He'd been brought up on Earth by a rich trillionaire foster-dad, who adopted him when he was 4. His parents had just left him on the orphanarium porch one day. No explanation. But Green didn't care. His only parent was his trillionaire father, who just so happened to be the owner of the worlds largest explosive importer/exporter, 'ExoGeni corp.'. They made some seriously high tech explosive, and sold them all to the highest bidder. Green came into contact with a lot of this stuff. Unfortunately, his 'explosive' personality (excuse the pun) got him into a lot of trouble. When a certain house containing Greens former employers blew up, just a day after they sacked him for 'gross incompetence', he was put deep in the brown stuff. His foster-father had enough of it by then and forced him to go to Mars, making him do some mining. He said it would help 'clear his mind'. What his foster-father didn't know was that Green would be causing more explosions, because of the EDF.

"What've you got, Green?" Jon said, already wondering what he could possibly come up with.  
"How about we steal that computer?," he pointed towards a computer near them, covered in debris but still flickering with life, before continuing, " It's the only working one in the whole compound by the looks of it," he pointed around the base, "and I think that fits the criteria of what command said we had to do, dont you?" For once, Jon actually agreed with what Green said. It was a rare moment, and the fact wasn't even lost on Jason, who laughed a little at Jon's stumped & confused face. Command had said to just go check out the base, after hearing reports of heavy fighting with marauders, and see if there was anything worth salvaging. They'd shown up expecting the EDF to have trampled the marauders, and would of gone back to HQ there and then. But the fact no one was here warranted a closer look. Jon's mind has an amusing thought then, _He's scared. Green's actually sacred. To be completely truthful, I'm scared to. This place was well fortified, so the marauders would of had to of been well armed for them to of done this much damage._ "Ok, let's grab it and get out of here. Green, you run for the computer, I'll cover your left. Jason, you cover the right." Jon breathed slowly, then said "Go!".

Green sprinted toward the computer. Of course, no one was around, so they didn't need to be so cautious, but Jon had been in too many firefights that had gone bad because of hidden enemies for him to give up any sense of awareness. Green reached the computer. He grabbed it, then flashed a thumb towards me. _All good so far, now to make it back._ Green started to make it towards Jon and Jason, when all of a sudden gunfire burst from one of the buildings. The rounds were innacurate, but one caught Green in the knee, causing him to fall to the floor. "Green!" Jon sprinted toward Green, his Assault Rifle focused on the rubble from which the bullets had came. He reached Green, firing sporadically over the top of the rubble, hoping to scare away the attacker. "You OK Green?" Jon asked, worried. "Yeah, Yeah, I'm fine. Ffuucckk this hurts. Uh". Green continued to hold his knee in agony. Jason ran up beside them. "Jase, hold his knee. Keep it from bleeding to much. I'll go find this guy". Jason nodded, then pulled out some first aid from his backpack and started to patch Green up.

Jon moved cautiously forward towards the pile of rubble which looked like it could of been a small armoury. He stepped forward another yard, then placed his feet firm. He couldn't see anyone. But he could hear... something. _Or someone._ He walked around the other side of the rubble, taking slow steps. And then he caught sight of him. It was an EDF soldier, with a large hole gaping in his side, with blood slowly oozing out. He hadn't seen Jon yet, as he was too busy focusing his assault rifle on Jason and Green. _Oh no you don't. _Jon thought to himself. He pushed his own Assault Rifle against the soldiers head, then said calmly "Move a muscle and I blow your brains out." The calmness of his voice shocked him. _He was going to kill my friends. I have every right to be unnerved to kill him. He'd do the same._ His own reasoning aside, he cast a careful eye over the soldier. He was badly beaten up. Blood, mixed with scorch marks and shrapnel, covered the man. "Go on then, shoot me!" He was clearly in pain. Jon wouldn't give him the satisfaction of ending it. "Look, I don't need to shoot you. Your clearly a bright soldier. You didn't kill my men. You've obviously got a little more about you than the other sods they send after us. Why not join us? We can patch you up, give you a meal and a reason to live. The Red Faction is trying to save this planet. Why not join us?". It was the well rehearsed speech Jon had to give to any possible EDF deffects, people who would switch sides. They needed every soldier they could get.

"Join the Red Faction? Ha! You guys are just a bunch of kids with guns. Your not even a bigger problem," he coughed up some blood, which must of spattered all over the inside of his helmet, "your not even a bigger problem than the marauders." Jon laughed, this time in a confused tone. "The marauders. They're nothing!"  
Now it was the turn of the soldier to laugh. "How do you think they did this? Destroy an entire EDF base in minutes! They've got a new leader, and they've got new weapons. They're a force to be reckoned with, unlike you!" He spat on Jons boots, which Jon saw as the end of the conversation. "Fine. Have it your way." He put the AR to the soldiers head and pulled the trigger. Bits of brain and splatters of blood flew everywhere. Jon looked over the dead body. "Better red, than dead".


End file.
